1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optoelectronic transceiver modules for fiber-optic communications, and in particular to optoelectronic transceiver modules which can be conveniently assembled and which are reliable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectronic transceiver modules provide for bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. The module receives electrically encoded data signals which are converted into optical signals and transmitted over the optical data link. Conversely, the module receives optically encoded data signals which are converted into electrical signals and transmitted onto the electrical interface.
There is a need for a transceiver module which is highly reliable and durable. All parts of the module must be securely fixed together to avoid displacement of any part during use of the module. There is also a need for the module to be easily assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,096 B1 discloses a conventional optoelectronic transceiver module. The module comprises a top cover and a bottom cover. The top bottom covers are fixed together by mating a position post of the top cover in a hole of the bottom cover. The top and bottom covers thereby enclose a printed circuit board (PCB) and optoelectronic components. However, when the module is subjected to vibration, the top and bottom covers of the module are easily displaced, thus reducing the efficacy of the module.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,820 discloses another conventional optoelectronic transceiver module. A PCB and other optoelectronic components are placed in a rectangular box. By injecting potting material into the box, the PCB and the optoelectronic components can be enclosed. The enclosure of the transceiver module fixes and protects the PCB. However, potting material is expensive and unduly troublesome to use.
In view of the above, there is a need for a transceiver module which can be easily and quickly installed, and all parts of which are fixed together reliably.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a transceiver module, all parts of which are fixed together reliably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transceiver module which can be easily and quickly assembled.
The transceiver module of the present invention comprises a housing, an optoelectronic subassembly, a receptacle, a chassis and a PCB. The optoelectronic subassembly is received in the receptacle. Conductive leads of the optoelectronic subassembly are soldered to the PCB. The chassis is attached to the PCB with screws, and accommodates and protects the PCB. The housing comprises a top housing and a bottom housing. The top housing is attached to the chassis and the receptacle. The top housing and the bottom housing are attached together, enclosing therein the receptacle, the chassis and the PCB.